Chapter 114
September 4th: Part 13 (9月4日(13), Kugatsu Yokka (13)) is the 114th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The Phantom Troupe all stand in silence when they realize Chrollo has disappeared. Nobunaga notices a note on the knife thrown by Leorio. Machi asks Pakunoda if she's fine. She replies that besides a broken arm and a missing tooth, she's fine. Machi then compliments the boys saying they may have underestimated them a little. Nobunaga tells everyone to be quiet as he reads the note. The note is for Pakunoda. It says the following: "If you reveal what you read from their memories, I'll kill him." She then reads the memories of the note and it shows Kurapika in disguise, holding Chrollo, who is bound in his chains, hostage. She also sees that Kurapika posed as a member of the staff so that he could get to the power box and shut it off. She is amazed at the speed of the chain as it could catch Chrollo who could dodge very quickly. However, the sudden darkness delayed Chrollo for a fraction of a second and helped Kurapika capture him. Becoming confused, Pakunoda isn't sure how the boys could develop such a plan within less than an hour. She begins to realize how much of a threat Kurapika is. He's using Chrollo as bait for the boys. He also has a friend called Melody who can hear and read the emotions of people. Nobunaga, snapping Pakunoda out of her thoughts, tells her not to speak anymore. He also tells Machi to take great care of Killua and Gon as they're very useful now. He decides they'll stay together and head to Phinks' location. Pakunoda has a flashback from when the Phantom Troupe was first created. Chrollo says that he is the mind and they are the body and the body always follows the orders of the mind. Though his orders are their first priority, saving his life is not. Even though he is the leader, the hope that the Spider survives after losing its head is more important than he is. Pakunoda isn't sure what to do. She wants to tell the Troupe about Kurapika and his weaknesses but the chance Chrollo will die is very high. She is sure that Uvogin died protecting the Troupe but she wants to know what Chrollo's prediction would've been. Remembering her own prediction, it's possible she could die if she tells them about Kurapika or even if she stays silent. She realizes that the predictions are for next week and it's too early for those choices to occur. Pakunoda wonders what Chrollo would do. Machi then tells Pakunoda just to stay silent. Nobunaga is seen yelling at Phinks on the phone, telling them to hurry up. Meanwhile, Chrollo is seen in a car, bound by Kurapika's chains. Kurapika, Melody, and Leorio are also in the car. Leorio, becoming nervous, keeps looking back but is told by Kurapika that some of them are injured and they'll wait for reinforcements before heading out. Chrollo who had been staring at Kurapika is asked what he's looking at. Chrollo says he wasn't expecting the person they were searching for to be a woman. In response, Kurapika removes his wig and tells him not to rely on appearances alone. Chrollo then tells Kurapika that he won't kill him if he wants to see his friends again. Kurapika orders him to watch his mouth as he is not in any position to stay calm. Leorio tells Kurapika to calm down. Chrollo says that his prediction did not mention anything like this. Chrollo believes this is because what's happening now is insignificant. Kurapika, in a fit of rage, asks him what he said. Leorio tells Kurapika that if he kills him, he'll have to deal with him. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_114 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 12 Category:Yorknew City arc